<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Snek by Ecila_Flameshe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449575">Snow Snek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecila_Flameshe/pseuds/Ecila_Flameshe'>Ecila_Flameshe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecila_Flameshe/pseuds/Ecila_Flameshe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>snow shenanigans</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ao3 was stupid and didnt let me make my own tag, cause it was "over the limit of characters"</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Snek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huh.</p>
<p>Roman and Remus weren't in the living room huddled by the tree shaking boxes and sorting M'n'Ms.</p>
<p>Patton wasn't in the kitchen cooking and baking.</p>
<p>Logan was not at his desk typing fervently away at another research project or other.</p>
<p>Virgil didn't grunt from behind his door and shuffle out to ask grouchily why exactly he was being bothered. In fact, after waiting a while, knocking again, and waiting some more, Janus opened the door, and Virgil wasn't inside his room with his headphones on.</p>
<p>Well.</p>
<p>This meant one thing and one thing only.</p>
<p>And Janus dreaded this one thing.</p>
<p>He sighed and peeked outside.</p>
<p>To his surprise, no one pelted him in the face with a snowball immediately. Perhaps because the usual culprit seemed to be busy. Well, actually, <em>all</em> of them seemed to be busy.</p>
<p>Janus hesitated. Should he ask what they were doing and risk drawing attention - and a hurtling snowball of doom - to himself? Or should he just dismiss it and retreat back inside, where it was <em>warm</em>... and be stuck alone, by himself, until one of them came back...?</p>
<p><em>Unfortunately</em>, his decision was made for him when Patton spotted him lurking in the doorway.</p>
<p>"Hey, kiddo! Wanna join us?"</p>
<p>"Oh, um..."</p>
<p>"Janny!" Remus squealed, jumping up and down. "You're finally awake! Look what we made!"</p>
<p>"Shush, Re-Re, it's not done yet!" Roman yelled.</p>
<p>Remus looked astonished. "It's not?"</p>
<p>"Don't listen to them." Janus jumped. Virgil had somehow slunk in next to him without making a sound. Virgil smirked. "They wanted to surprise you. You up for it?"</p>
<p>Janus furrowed his brow and marched inside.</p>
<p>"Ah, Virge, did you scare him away?" Roman moaned.</p>
<p>"I don't know, guy's an enigma!"</p>
<p>"Now, now, kiddos, don't fight. I'm sure if Janus wants to come outside, he will."</p>
<p>Logan paused from considering the inaccurate human anatomy of snowpeople. "He tends to get a bit overwhelmed by attention; however, he usually recovers under a few minutes. He has definitely improved in accepting affection and affirmation in the time he has been with us so far."</p>
<p>Roman frowned. "Why do you always have to use long words?"</p>
<p>At the same time, Remus smiled. "Does that mean he's coming back?"</p>
<p>"Huh." Roman jumped from Virgil, who had moved next to him. "You might as well be talking to a wall."</p>
<p>"What is this, anyway?" It was Virgil's turn to jump. Janus smirked. "Not that I want to know."</p>
<p>"Janny!" Remus tackle-hugged him. "We made you!"</p>
<p>"Gah! Wha?"</p>
<p>Patton giggled. "We made a snow snek!"</p>
<p>"Guyyyys, I told you it wasn't done yet," Roman whined.</p>
<p>"No worries, Roman," Logan said. "I finished it while you all were talking."</p>
<p>"That's fine, don't help me up, I love being stuck underneath Remus." Janus glared.</p>
<p>Roman helpfully grabbed Remus around the waist and pulled. Remus failed to budge. Roman shrugged. Janus exasperatedly sighed and shoved Remus off by himself.</p>
<p>"Awww." Remus pouted and started making a snow angel. "I was keeping you warm."</p>
<p>Janus froze in the middle of brushing himself off. He resumed quickly, half-laughing.</p>
<p>"Why would I need you to stay warm? I'm always warm. I'm practically a human heater- Me? Cold? That's silly."</p>
<p>"You always take the seat closest to the fire, though," Logan said.</p>
<p>"What did you guys want to show me?" Janus desperately ignored the others' looks.</p>
<p>"It's right over here, kiddo." Janus followed Patton's gesture to... a snowperson. It wasn't very large, but- Janus moved to get a closer look. Huh. Somehow, they had managed to sculpt the vague shape of a snake wrapped around the "shoulders" of the snowperson. And - he squinted - did it look like him?</p>
<p>The snowperson had one gray stone eye and one orange carrot eye, along with the classic carrot nose and a few smaller stones curving into a small smirk for the mouth. Besides the snowsnake, which had leaves for eyes, the snowperson had a crisscross pattern on its torso laid out with twigs. And perched on top of its head...</p>
<p>"Hey, that's <em>my</em> hat! I was looking for that. Don't touch my stuff."</p>
<p>"Oops, sorry, kiddo! But what do you think?"</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"...Did we break him?" Virgil whispered, loudly. "Oh gosh, we broke him, didn't we?"</p>
<p>"You made this... for me?"</p>
<p>Logan adjusted his glasses. "I believe that is what we have been saying, yes."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because we thought it would be fun." Patton giggled.</p>
<p>"And you look cool," Roman said.</p>
<p>"And you like snakes!" Remus shrieked, catapulting up from the ground.</p>
<p>"I was interested to see if such a creature could be molded out of snow," Logan said.</p>
<p>"This way," Virgil said, "there's a you that isn't afraid of the cold."</p>
<p>Janus blinked at the snowperson. "Oh."</p>
<p>He left the hat on the snowjan when they all went inside for hot chocolate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>do you wanna build a snowjan...</em>
</p>
<p>I've just been posting finished fics I've had lying around and there's snow outside so</p>
<p>Comments and kudos are appreciated. Have a nice day! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>